


His Whole World

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Best Branch of Time [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Family, Gen, Grandma Eva, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Into The Spardaverse Week, Light Angst, Mentioned Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Single Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Three weeks after returning home, Vergil has settled back into his old life in way.One day, while feeding Nero, Vergil's mind wanders to thoughts of his beloved and how he got to this point.Luckily for him, his mother is there to offer a listening ear.
Relationships: Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Best Branch of Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	His Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6, LOVES!
> 
> Today's prompt: Universe/Home

Vergil sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace, cradling Nero. He watched with great intent as Nero drank from his bottle, making sure the child didn't choke.

It had been three weeks since Vergil returned to his childhood home on that stormy night. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really expect to return to the manor after being gone for a short time. After fleeing Fortuna with Nero, he was lost. Unsure of what to do and what step to take. His beloved and the mother of Nero was gone and he had left all the essentials back in that small cottage. After wandering for hours, he decided to return home. To his family.

And now, weeks after returning, Vergil has fallen into a routine: feed Nero, change Nero, entertain Nero, bathe Nero and put Nero to sleep throughout the day. His daily routine now revolved around the small infant in his arms.

Vergil took a long glance at the child, who was staring up at him as he nursed from the bottle.

Vergil let out a trembling sigh as his mind, once again, went back to the night he fled. The moment the Order got their hands on Nero, his demonic powers fully awakened and he cut down each and every Order member in the vicinity, killing them all. The same hands that held his son, were now forever stained by the blood of the humans that tried to take Nero away.

He trembled before he was pulled out of his current state by incoherent gurgles. He looked at Nero and noticed his bottle was empty.

Vergil smiled softly "Good boy… you finished it all" he grabbed the nearby tea towel and laid it on his shoulder. He gently laid Nero on his shoulder and gently pat and rubbed the infant's back. After a few moments, Nero let out a tiny burp. Vergil huffed a smile.

"Oh, dear!" a voice resounded.  _ Looks like mother has come down to make dinner... _

Vergil turned around for a second before Eva immediately shot out "Wait! Don't move"

Vergil remained still as he felt his mother take the tea towel. He noticed her pull out another rag in his peripheral and…

He sighed. Some of the spit-up managed to slide down to his shirt.

Eva chuckled "I remember when I had the two of you at the same time. So many dresses had to be washed immediately after"

A small smile crossed Vergil's face. He found comfort in his mother's stories from when she took care of him and his brother. The stories gave him something to relate to as a single parent.

After Eva cleaned up the spittle, she tossed the rag in the little laundry basket and took a seat in the armchair across from Vergil.

Vergil re-focused his attention on Nero and cradled the child close to him.

"How is he?" asked Eva.

Vergil was quiet for a moment before answering "He's fine. Eating well. Healthy"

Eva smiled warmly "That's good"

Vergil continued to cradle Nero until he fell asleep.

Eva frowned slightly at how tense her oldest son was.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Vergil chewed on his bottom lip.

"Where do I go from here?" he whispered.

Eva furrowed her eyebrows "Vergil?"

"What do I do? What next step do I take?"

Eva looked at her son sympathetically. She knew that mournful look in his eyes "This is about her…"

Vergil tensed up. He nodded.

"She was a home, mother… I've never felt like that about anyone"

Eva felt her heart clench. She only knew a few small details about Nero's mother: that she knew what Vergil was, that she was ever-so-curious about life outside of Fortuna, and that she was like a burning flame. His words.

Eva smiled softly as she stood and sat near Vergil. She took gently took his hand, a habit from when he was small "Sounds like she was exceptional"

A small smile grew on Vergil's face "She was… she even talked of leaving Fortuna after having Nero"

Eva hummed "Do you think she knew? About how those cultists would react?"

Vergil thought for a moment before nodding "I believe she did… she always talked about the three of us leaving Fortuna"

Eva said nothing.

"You would've adored her, mother…"

Eva hummed with a smile. She believes that. With how Vergil describes her, she firmly believes that.

Eva's grip on Vergil's hand got more firm "Well… now you have another being in your world. The very product of that love"

Vergil remained silent.

"From here on out Vergil, Nero is your whole world. Just as much as you are his"

Vergil trembled slightly. His mother was right. He now had a living being to look after.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard Nero whine.

Vergil immediately focused on Nero "What's wrong, little one---" he then realized. He sighed deeply.

Eva cocked on eyebrow "What's wrong"

Another sigh from Vergil as he stood "He needs to be changed"

Eva pressed her lips together.  _ Oh dear… _

"Do you need help?" she teased.

Vergil glared at his mother, though there was no venom behind it "I can change my child's soiled diapers just fine"

Eva giggled as she followed Vergil. She remembers having to change two babies at the same time.

"I seem to recall that you and your brother rolled around a lot whenever we had to change the two of you"

Vergil frowned as he blushed. He grumbled "Nero is more proper than that"

Eva chuckled "For now. Just wait a few months and you'll understand"

Vergil huffed as he lied Nero on the changing table. He grabbed the necessary supplies and began to work.

As Vergil changed Nero, Eva observed how the infant was completely focused on Vergil, driving home what she said minutes ago.  _ You are his whole world, Vergil… _

After Nero was all clean and changed, Vergil cradled him close to his chest and purred. The smile on Eva's face grew wider.  _ Sparda used to do the exact same thing… _

She stood to give Vergil and Nero some time for themselves.

Vergil took a seat in the rocking chair as he held Nero, still purring. He took in the sounds of the infant's breathing and the occasional mewl. He gently pressed his face against the baby's downy hair, taking in the scent. He watched as the little clawed hand grasped his index finger. This was his home, now; moments like this with his son.

As Vergil relaxed, he heard his mother return and ask "I need to make dinner. Would you mind offering a hand?"

Vergil's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at his mother, then back down to Nero.

Without saying anything, she dug through the drawers and pulled out a large sheet. She stood Vergil from the chair and wrapped the sheet around Vergil into a makeshift baby sling. With Vergil's help, she placed Nero in the sling against Vergil's chest.

Eva admired her handiwork "There. Now your hands are free and he's close to you"

Vergil stared at the sling wide-eyed "Th-thank you, mother…"

Eva smiled warmly "I know how it is… being a new parent… I'm here to help you when you need it"

Vergil returned the smiled as she embraced him "My baby now has a baby of his own"

Vergil pulled away, glaring at his mother, who grinned impishly. He huffed "Let's just make dinner"

Eva giggled "I hope you're in the mood for fettuccine Alfredo with Italian sausage"

"Hmpf… always"


End file.
